


A Phone Call

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 5.03 'Reckoner'. Reid's injury kept him from accompanying the team to Long Island. Morgan knew he missed him terribly. Just a little bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by ladykatiekay: 'Morgan/Reid, lonely.'  
> Minor spoilers for 5.03 'Reckoner'.

Reid didn't have anything against working in tandem with Garcia for that case on Long Island. He'd admit that he felt the prickling sensation of embarrassment when Hotch brought it up in front of everyone, and how he tried to not let Emily's "Naughty boy" comment bother him.

What did bother him was that he was being left behind, and his lover's chuckle at Garcia's remark. But he couldn't say anything to Morgan, since the rest of the team had to grab their gear and headed over to the jet.

Since they had gotten together, there was rarely a night that went by without one of them dropping by the other's place when a case hasn't taken priority. That they'd take turns watching favourite shows and having takeout. Since they had admitted their feelings for each other they also had spent their free nights in each other's arms, having either fallen asleep on the couch with the TV still going, or after passionately exploring each other's bodies and eliciting gasps and shudders of pleasure with the most delicate of touches.

That night, Spencer tried to get some sleep so he'd be fresh and ready to continue working the case with Garcia in her lair. Sleep was elusive, though he tried to not dwell on the reason why. He even went as far as making himself a cup of chamomile tea, hoping the herbal properties would be sufficient.

When the phone rang, he jumped, nearly dropping his mug in the process. Spencer sat the mug down and rushed over to answer the call, sparing a second to take in the caller ID display first.

"Hey Derek," he said softly, taking a seat on the sofa and crossing his legs.

"Hey. I miss you, y'know," came the equally hushed reply.

"Yeah." Spencer sighed before adding, "I wish I was with you guys. Especially with you."

Derek gave a low chuckle. "With any luck, we'll be back before you know it. And I've got something for you."

"What? When did you have the time? What is it?" Curiosity got the better of him, and he shot out the questions in rapid succession.

"It's a surprise. You'll just have to wait. Are you in bed?" Derek asked slyly.

Spencer blinked, thrown by the non-sequitur. "Uh, no. I'm on the living room sofa. Why?"

When Derek spoke, Spencer couldn't help the tingle of delight wash over him. "Humour me, babe," came the husky reply. "Close your eyes, and lean back. I want you to imagine you're leaning against me, like what we usually do there. I've got my arms around you, and your head's resting on my shoulder. I'm running my fingers through your hair—and you've got really silky soft hair, you know that right?"

He paused long enough to hear Spencer's murmur of assent, then continued his narrative with a lower voice. "My face is close to your hairline. I can smell your shampoo. I give you a gentle kiss to your temple. You get goose bumps when I do that because of my stubble." They both chuckle at the memory.

"Just like the last time, we're getting tired, and we're still sitting on the sofa, feeling content. We're barely able to keep our eyes open. Your breathing gets deeper, and neither of us wants to move to the bed. We lay there, my arms still around you. You nuzzle me and give gentle kisses along my jaw before snuggling deeper into our embrace."

Derek paused, rubbing his eyes with a free hand. Softly, he asked "Spencer?"

The only sound he heard was the deep and steady breathing of his lover.

He smiled, and whispered, "Goodnight, Pretty Boy. I'll be home soon," before ending the call.


End file.
